Powerless
by AkiyukiNishimura
Summary: He lost, it is over, his goal meant nothing. As he lay dying in the warehouse, Light looks over what he had done with his life and how he ruined it. Before he passes though, Light encounters the person he saw briefly on his way there who demands an explanation for what he has done. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: LelouchYagmi Owns Nothing!**

* * *

Light was sitting on the steps bleeding. It took him several minutes to get away and now that he was away, he just wanted to be alone. He could only get half way up the stairs when he collapsed and decided to lay on his back. He was consumed with self guilt. He knew why he got here but he didn't know his fate. In fact Light didn't care about his fate at this point. The only thing Light knew was at this point he would just wave the white flag because he felt he couldn't go on with so much guilt.

He knew why he was here. He tried to make a better world and failed at it in every conceivable way. It was now that he saw that the world he was making was worse, not better and if the reception at the Yellow Box Warehouse was anything, he knew now that the risk just wasn't worth taking. Right now all he could see was the final curtain and if who he really was was true at this point he knew to just let it be. Light was just waiting at this point. Minutes seemed like hours. He was just waiting, waiting for the Task Force or SPK to arrive and arrest him. Waiting for his death which could come beforehand. He didn't care about his life anymore and he didn't know what came over him to get him to this point. Was it the Death Note? Was it himself? He didn't know.

At this point the sun was shining brighter than usual as Light was trying to remember the younger better days of his life. His childhood and his dream was of wanting to become just like his father. Light then saw a figure approaching the door of the room in the warehouse he was staying in. He knew exactly who it was. It was his younger self who he previously met on the way here. At this point he didn't mind the ridicule because he felt he deserved it. The figure had the same school uniform he wore on a daily bases back then. Light called to him.

"H-Hey" Light said "Y-You can come in. I-I won't hurt you. I c-can't in this state."

The figure came into the room. Light could now see the eyes of his younger self. He looked sorry for him but he also had a very stern look, like he was upset at what he had become. The figure came closer and became more and more visible to Light's eyes. At this point he was practically a few feet away from Light when he stopped.

"C-Come to watch a broken man pass away as he is trying to f-find o-out what went wrong in his life" Light said. He couldn't help but say it. He was bad, but now he just had to admit it.

"Why do it?" the figure said "Why waste my life on such a stupid goal? Why ruin others lives just because of a stupid dream? WHY LEAD ME TO MY OWN DEMISE", he said. Tears were coming out of his eyes by now.

"I am a-asking the s-same t-thing myself" Light said. "What came over me? Was it the Death Note or myself?"

"You blinded yourself" the figure said "You came to believe that you were right and everybody else was wrong and you expect me to answer this question. I thought you could figure it out on your own but you didn't. You thought that this notebook could bring great things out of your life and others but it didn't."

"Is this the curse R-Ryuk was talking about?" Light said. "That D-Death Note users are bound to doom and misery. Is the power to kill the thing that d-drove me insane or was being a Death Note user what made me p-predestined to not be myself anymore. I see you and I see me now. You are my true self and I am just a shadow of who I used to be."

"You regret your actions." the figure said.

"How can I not" Light said "It led me to this point and now I see the true nature of my deeds. Everybody hates me. They think I'm a monster and I get shot several times because I am not the person they see anymore. There is nothing left for me and I now see why people would think of me as the bad guy. I told Sayu that I would meet her again when I get the chance and now I will probably never get the chance. Can you at least forgive me?"

"How can I forgive you when you have killed so many?" the figure said "Criminals, cops, even innocent people."

"I guess you're right" Light said "I guess the actions of Kira are unforgivable. Why did you pass me by on my way here?"

"I did it because you are so different from me now" the figure said. "You betrayed everything I once stood for. You should have taken my warning a long time ago. Using that Death Note was bound to make you go insane."

"Than I guess it really was the Death Note's fault" Light said. "I never realized how evil I became until now. I guess I have to thank what happened today."

"Than why would you kill your friends and the Task Force?" the figure said. "Why lead your father to his own death?"

"He chose to do it?" Light said. "But it is my fault. I wanted Matsuda. I was truly sad at that moment. I was sad that my father died. I just couldn't help but think that maybe I could still get Mello's name. I know that somebody like you would misunderstand and think that I was crying solely because of Mello. I regret that day just as much as I regret the past six years."

The figure paused for the moment but Light spoke again.

"R-Ryuk is p-probably w-writing my n-name right n-now" Light said. "I-I knew m-my entertainment t-towards him w-would r-run out by now. I-It was only a matter of t-time."

"You led yourself to this point" the figure said. "I still can't forgive you for what you did to my life."

"I-I am n-not asking f-for f-forgiveness" Light said. "At l-least y-your understanding. Y-You would at least u-understand w-why I went the w-way I w-went. I wanted a better world. I-I w-was never t-thinking a-about ruling t-the w-world."

"You can have my understanding" the figure said. "I feel sorry for you and what you did to my life."

The figure paused for a second. "You seem comfortable with me around" the figure said.

"I-I j-just w-want t-to d-die w-with s-some d-dignity" Light said.

"I will say that when you die you will never see me again" the figure said. "You may see your father, you may see L but not me. As long as you are still bound to the earth you can still see me."

Light was starting to feel really stiff and cold at the moment. He knew he would die very soon. It was then that he saw his old rival and the friend he had when he didn't have his memories. L. L was there floating in the air with a ghastly appearance.

"I-I s-see h-him" Light said.

"See who?" the figure said.

"L" Light said "C-Could y-you t-too comfort m-me until I-I die."

Light's younger self looked at L and L looked at Light's younger self and they both nodded to each other in agreement. Light's younger self went up to Light and hugged him while L massaged Light's feet one last time. Light could feel both of them and it was able to comfort him in his injured and depressed state. He almost forgot how painful the bullet wounds were. Light closed his eyes and opened them one last time.

"W-What e-ever h-happens t-to m-me", Light said, "I-Is g-going to be b-better t-than t-the s-state I a-am i-in r-right n-now."

The two figures nodded in agreement. Light then closed his eyes and let happy memories overtake all the sad ones he had from the past six years. It was then that he felt his chest hurting in tremendous pain. He knew that Ryuk had written his name by this point but he ignored it. He didn't care where he was going to go after this as he felt that no pain was better than a lot of pain. He wished his life as Kira never existed but now he knew he couldn't erase that. It was time for him to go and if this was his punishment than so be it, he would accept it. Light's heart made one last pump as he passed away.

He was finally free from the pain and regret he was suffering.

Matsuda and Aizawa entered the room a few minutes later and were shocked at the site of Light's dead body. Before they could report this to Near, Matsuda saw Light's face and the face looked comfortable as he was starting to wonder what happened to Light between him leaving the Yellow Box Warehouse and dying. Matsuda couldn't help but wonder if Light was feeling better now than he did before.

* * *

 **This fanfic was both inspired by the Anime Ending of Death Note and my story** _ **The High End Of Low.**_ **I always thought it was a good idea to bring back Light's Conscience from that story and implant him in stories from the original timeline. I really enjoyed writing the character and I hope to work with characters I haven't worked with before and think up some of my own.**


End file.
